


The Next Doctor

by Siroliverthe2nd



Category: Doctor Who, Legends of Tomorrow
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-24
Updated: 2016-06-24
Packaged: 2018-07-17 22:36:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7288819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siroliverthe2nd/pseuds/Siroliverthe2nd
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mick Rory has been down and out since Leonard died, until something amazing happens that changes his life forever</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Next Doctor

“I….haz..to…sto..drin…s..mus” I stammered as Sara sat me down on the bed in my room.  
“You need to stop drinking so much” she said sternly, I just smiled and nodded, through blurry eyes I saw her shake her head as she laid me down.  
“Get some sleep” she says, I grunted and closed my eyes, I had no idea if she stayed or left as darkness took me. It didn't take long for the images of Leonard to start running through my mind, the very ones that kept me going back to the bottle. The ones reminding me of the man I spent the last 30years of my life with, the man who was now gone.  
When I awoke I was alone, ever since he died I've been alone, groaning I sat up and immediately laid back down as a headache and dizziness struck. Stupid hangover I thought throwing my forearm over my face.  
I was about to fall asleep when I heard a loud noise, moving my arms I saw a crack in the air in the middle of the room “damn I didn't know I was this drunk” I mumbled and sat up, the power radiating off of it told this was no drunken mirage, my first instinct was to get the hell away from the massing tear in the room but I would have to go around it and I didn't want to get that close.  
I was about to yell for help when a hand came through the crack, oh shit the things giving birth I thought my stomach in knots, but then I noticed something the hand had a familiar scar on if “Leonard” I said and grabbed the hand and pulled, and little by little Len came through the opening.  
“Mick, someone got my foot you have to shoot around me, I've tried kicking them but it isn't doing a damn thing” he yelled, I looked around frantically for my heat gun, I reached for it but I couldn't reach and hold on to him. That's when I saw his cold gun, it was in reaching length so I grabbed it, looked at Len aimed around him and shot, I heard cursing as Leonard mostly fell ontop of me.  
I watched as something not so human looked through the crack looking like he was going come through it but was stopped as the crack closed. I laid there Len ontop me of me neither of us saying anything. The last time we saw he each other he sacrificed his life for mine and the others. He had kissed Sara Lance.  
“you smell like beer” Len finally drawled and I couldn't help but laugh  
“How are you alive?” I asked stupidly  
“I don't know, the thing went off and I felt a blinding pain and then when I came to I was in some kind of jail, and when I finally got the chance I made a prison break, but when I got outside the walls it was empty void, but then this crack in the sky opened, I saw you and took a running leap and luckily got enough hand in for you to grab and then that guy grabbed my ankle, and well you know the rest” he drawled and laid his head down on my chest  
“I'm glad your alive” I said softly I wanted to wrap my arms around him but I couldn't get myself to, he loved Sara not me.  
“Mick wrap your arms around me, I've had a lot of time to think well I was locked away and I'm sick of hiding my feelings, I love you Mick Rory, not Sara Lance though I did imagine the three of us and then all the crew having fun” he said and I could hear the smile in his voice.  
I wanted to believe him, but it was hard why choose a beast over the beautiful blond. I guess he got sick of my hesitancy as he grabbed both of my arms and put them on his back. I made a noise and wrapped my arms tight against him. I heard him sigh and I relaxed.  
“I don't know what went on after I died but not to long ago I suddenly remembered, a night at a bar, A night you came and told me I was a hero to you and to never forget it, the  
funny thing is that in this memory your wearing the clothes you wear nowadays and not back then. So I'm wondering if maybe someone went back in time to talk to me” he drawled as he rubbed my forearm.  
I was at a loss for words, I didn't know what to say, accept this damn kid was to smart.  
“Yes I did and I meant every word of it” I said trying not to choke up at the memory of going to visit him, just needing to see him one last time, so I could tell him, let him know that he always was a hero to me, even then, the original then, I did, he has and always be my rock and my hero, he saved me from falling deep into the fire.  
“It made me feel good having that new memory, it gave me strength and will and what set off my thoughts about knowing if I did see you again that I was going to be open and honest with you and not so cold” he said sounding sad like me that we had waited so long to talk to each other  
“But hey like you said we had a lot of fun times” he laughed quoting what I had said to him at the bar.  
I laughed and so did he “your right we've had a lot of fun times, and we are definitely not done having them” I said rubbing his back.  
A siren like sound went off, not a normal one it sounded strange, both of us where out the door and to the bridge without a word, and there in the middle of the room was a blue police box, everyone was there trying to decide to stair at the big box that appeared out of nowhere, which rip didn't seem to have a problem with, or Leonard who we all thought was dead. But when the door opened all eyes turned to the box.  
A beautiful tall multiracial woman with a perm stepped out.  
“Mom” Sara said loudly  
“Oh hello dear, yes we have a lot to talk about” she said smiling at Sara. Before turning to Rip “hi dad, I just thought I'd let you know you've been traveling with the reincarnation of the Doctor” and pointed straight at me.  
“What..?” Everyone said though it was hard to say what everybody was wanting to know since so many things were going on, all I knew is that I wanted to know why I was being pointed at and being called the reincarnation of some “Doctor”


End file.
